Katie (Total Drama)
Katie, labeled The Sweet Girl, was a camper on Total Drama Island, and was a member of the Screaming Gophers before switching to the Killer Bass. She does not compete in Total Drama Action or Total Drama World Tour, but appears on the Total Drama Aftermaths of both seasons as a commentator. She was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Involvement Total Drama Island "Not So Happy Campers - Part 1" When first arriving to the island, Katie arrives with Sadie. Katie notices that the campers will be living at a summer camp and becomes very excited, along with Sadie. The two run off and join the rest of the campers. Before Chris announces the teams, Katie and Sadie tell Chris that they have to live together, implying they need to be on the same team. However, Katie is put on the Screaming Gophers, much to the girls' dismay. "Not So Happy Campers - Part 2" Katie and Sadie beg Chris to allow Katie to switch from the Gophers to the Killer Bass. Izzy volunteers to switch places with Katie, and Chris allows it. The two jump off the cliff together, both now apart of the Bass. Later, when both girls have to go to the bathroom, they notice something feels itchy. This itchy-feeling turns out to be poison ivy, which ends up stalling their team from the win. "The Big Sleep" Katie makes minor appearances. She can be seen walking alongside Harold, Gwen, and Sadie during the twenty-kilometer run. She is also seen to have completed the run when Harold and Courtney run into the mess hall, later to be shown stuffed by the buffet. Later, at the Awake-A-Thon, Katie is seen with Sadie, both having fallen asleep. She later gets mad at Eva with the rest of her team as well. "Dodgebrawl" Katie is seen playing in every round of dodgeball, despite not being the most athletic team member. In the first round, Katie gets Lindsay out, later to get out by Cody. In later rounds, she helps get out other Gophers, helping her team win the challenge. "Not Quite Famous" Katie is shown trying out for the show, along with Sadie. They complete a dance number and their teammates seem to disapprove. Katie, along with Sadie, are not put in talent show, due to the Bass liking some other auditions more. She is later seen with Courtney when her violin in broken, possibly comforting her. When Bridgette starts vomiting and hits Katie and Sadie, Katie stands up and throws up on Sadie once more. "The Sucky Outdoors" Katie and Sadie notice some blueberries along the path in the forest. This causes them to get distracted and lose their team. While attempting to find their teammates, Katie and Sadie start to fight for a while, making it their first major fight. Later, hearing sounds, the two stumble into a cave. They stay overnight and run back to camp, costing their team the win. At the campfire ceremony, Katie is the fifth contestant eliminated from the competition. She gives Sadie some words of encouragement before she leaves, leading to a sad departure between her and her best friend. "Who Can You Trust?" Katie's is seen again where she comes back on the Boat of Losers. The two (Katie and Sadie) are very excited to see each other and to have been reunited, noticed by their squeals and the hug they embrace each other in. "Haute Camp-ture" Katie and Sadie are seen drinking milkshakes with Noah at the bar. Katie later freaks out when Sadie is bit by Izzy. Later, the two reminisce about their time together on the show. Later, the two find Gwen and Trent's relationship cute and find Izzy's peeing the pool gross. Katie reveals that she found Heather bossy and that she is voting for Leshawna. However, at the end of the episode, the two accidentally vote her off. "The Very Last Episode, Really!" Katie is seen watching the final two competing for the money. "Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island" Katie and Sadie team up to search for the million dollars, along with Justin. However, they are later abandoned by the latter due to their talkative nature. After getting into another feud with each other, the two manage to get onto the diving board. However, the two fell off into the tub below, and didn't make it to the dock in time. Katie seems fine with not making it into Total Drama Action and watching it on the sidelines during the aftermaths. Total Drama Action "The Aftermath: I" Katie is seen with Sadie (along with the others who did not qualify and the current castmates voted off) in The Aftermath: I, a sideshow that is hosted by Bridgette and Geoff. When given the opportunity to speak their opinion on the breakup of Gwen and Trent, Sadie and Katie took Trent's and even volunteer to be his new girlfriend, though he does not appear to be interested in either of them. Nonetheless, Sadie and Katie remain consistently sympathetic towards him. Katie tells Geoff and Bridgette that every time she thinks about Trent, she throws up in her mouth and Sadie admits the same. When debating about whether Heather kissed Trent or whether they kissed at the same time, the two best friends had their third fight (shown on the series), but when Trent explains where his number nine obsession came from, they quickly make up. "The Aftermath: II" It is revealed that Katie and Sadie have started a Trent Fan Club/Anti-Gwen Club. It seems both her and Sadie have newly developed a major crush on Trent, and a hatred for Gwen due to her breaking up with him. They spent most of the episode flirting with him instead of answering questions. "The Aftermath: III" Katie also appears, but she does not say anything. "Mutiny on the Soundstage" She is seen cheering for Beth and Duncan at the finale. "The Aftermath: IV" Kate is happy to see that Duncan/Beth won the competition. "Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special" She and Sadie seem to have resolved their conflict with Gwen, and are now quite friendly with her. They served as her assistants for her web show due to Leshawna not being able to, most likely due to being on a reality show with Tyler, although they were unwittingly more of an annoyance to Gwen. Nonetheless, they wore green colors of their regular clothing at the Gemmie Awards in support of "going green" for Gwen. Because they were part of the search party that went to get help after the bus crashed, she ended up not competing in the next season and having to watch from the sidelines. Total Drama World Tour "Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water" Katie returns as a commentator and is sitting with the other commentators in the peanut gallery. She strongly hugs Trent as they remember they still have each other when Blaineley asks about not getting into the new season. She seems happy not to be in this season like all the other non-returning contestants. When it is revealed that Ezekiel is hiding on the plane, Katie thinks that he might be a ghost. This idea frightens Sadie, causing her to scream. She is seen screaming when Trent, Justin and Harold sing the song Baby, along with Beth and Sadie, and even starts to fight with them over The Drama Brothers. During I'm Sorry, when Geoff reminds Bridgette of her actions in front of his friends, she looks at Sadie in sorrow, and when the song ends, she is seen crying with Sadie over how romantic it was. "Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon" Katie appears, however, she does not play a very large role. She, along with the rest of the peanut gallery, which now includes Harold, are accepting calls for donations to fix the plane. At first, she is spending time talking to Sadie over the phone, but later receives many calls throughout the various segments. She is also attacked by a panda bear when Blaineley releases the animals that DJ hurt over the course of the season. She, along with the rest of the peanut gallery, is tied up above the shark tank, until Izzy causes the bomb to explode. Katie is then seen lying on the floor next to one of the sharks. "Aftermath Aftermayhem" Katie appears in the peanut gallery again during the show. She catches a can of peanuts, but they are normal peanuts, so she doesn't receive a chance to enter the competition. She doesn't seem too irritated by this, and she doesn't do much throughout the rest of the episode. "Hawaiian Style" Katie is shown to support Alejandro, along with Courtney, Lindsay, Sadie, and Tyler. "Hawaiian Punch" Katie appears with the rest of the ex-contestants. She is still rooting for Alejandro, but looks disappointed when he won the tie-breaker challenge. She is also seen at the end of the episode running to escape the island with the rest of the cast after Heather threw Alejandro's pineapple sacrifice in the volcano, causing it to erupt and is later seen swimming away from the island with the others. In Heather's ending, Katie is seen cheering when Heather wins the season, along with the one million dollars prize. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island "Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!" Katie appears for the last time on the yacht with the other veterans. She and Sadie are both hugging Trent, crushing him in between them. Allies *Sadie *DJ *Trent *Gwen *Noah *Justin *Leshawna Enemies *Ezekiel Appearances Total Drama Island *"Not So Happy Campers - Part 1" *"Not So Happy Campers - Part 2" *"The Big Sleep" *"Dodgebrawl" *"Not Quite Famous" *"The Sucky Outdoors" *"Who Can You Trust?" *"Haute Camp-ture" *"The Very Last Episode, Really!" *"Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island" Total Drama Action *"The Aftermath: I" *"The Aftermath: II" *"The Aftermath: III" *"Mutiny on the Soundstage" *"The Aftermath: IV" *"Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special" Total Drama World Tour *"Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water" *"Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon" *"Aftermath Aftermayhem" *"Hawaiian Style" *"Hawaiian Punch" Total Drama: Revenge of the Island *"Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!" Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Total Drama Island Category:Total Drama Action Category:Total Drama World Tour Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Category:Contestants Category:Killer Bass Team Category:Screaming Gophers Team Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes